Wownd
by Rochelle Knock Out
Summary: Instead of Megatron being the one to rescue Starscream from the mine in rock bottom. Knock Out comes to his aid. How far will Knock Out go to put the commander back together, and get him back to his old self again? One shot.


Wownd

A/N

This story takes place in an alternate universe. In this AU, Megatron is not the one to rescue Starscream from the mine in rock bottom. Instead, it's Knock Out that comes to his aid. Also, in this story, Knock Out is a seeker, as well.

To say that Starscream was miserable would be a complete understatement. For the past three days, he had been stuck at the bottom of a deep dark energon mine. He had been abandoned by the wretched autobots., and made to hold an enormous round rock. Precariously perched on top of his slender arms and delicate wings. if he were to make but one wrong move, The large rock, as well as several smaller rocks piled on top of it, would come down on top of him. Crushing and killing him, instantly.

He had only been holding the rock for about half an hour, when someone he thought he would never be glad to see appeared,

Megatron. Perhaps, if he played his cards right. Megatron might see that there was still some Worth in having the air commander around. But to Starscream's horror The war tyrant only laughed add his attempts to beg for forgiveness. "no, Starscream. I do not Think it would be worth my time setting you free. This is exactly where you deserve to be. This is the punishment you deserve, for failing me, time and time again. This is exactly what you deserve for trying, and failing to usurp me", Megatron finished, turning his back on the seeker, once and for all.

That, had been three days ago. Three days of no refills. Three days of no recharge. Three days of holding the colossal round rock high above his heln . Three days of wanting for this torment to end. He wanted to die. He felt as though he was dying, very slowly, from the inside out. At this point, Starscream was completely ,and utterly delirious. He had gone into a catatonia like shock. His optics were online, but he could see nothing. He would see nothing. His helm lulled to one side. The only thing he could do was utter a single word. In a high pitched, broken,Almost infantile voice. Wownd.

To say that Knock Out was worried would be a complete understatement. for the last three days, commander Starscream had been missing. Completely gone, without a trace. Knock Out began asking anyone and everyone he could, as to the whereabouts of the missing second in command. he was so determined as to find out where his favorite seeker might be, he even attempted to ask Lord Megatron himself what became of the air commander. "I wouldn't worry about him too much if I were you, Knock Out. He is exactly where he deserves to be right now", that was all Megatron had to say on the matter, before turning away. Obviously too busy to be bothered with questions about someone who was apparently dead to him.

Now, it was time for Knock Out to take matters into his own servos. If no one aboard this blasted ship cared enough to locate the missing seeker. Then it would be up to Knock Out, to do it himself. He would locate him, and bring him home. That is, if he were still alive. No, Knock Out couldn't afford to think like that. There was absolutely no way that Starscream was, dead! No way, he refused to believe it. Whatever Megatron might have done to him. Starscream was far too resilient to just, die.

At first, he tried locating Starscream's coordinates from one of the main consuls on the bridge. but no matter what he attempted, The air commander was nowhere to be found. His coordinates simply refused to come online.

"right, if you want something done correctly, do it yourself", The medic said, walking briskly back to the med bay. it wasn't easy, but after minutes of searching, he finally found it. The last time commander Starscream was in the med bay for an operation, Knock Out had stealthily implanted a tracking device in the back of Starscream's neck. Just in case anything like this were to happen. In truth, Knock Out cared very deeply for Starscream. More than words could ever describe. He cared about him so much, that he wanted to make sure he would never lose him. Not to the autobots, not to Megatron, not to anyone. now, with the remote control to the tracking device in hand. Knock Out would be able to pinpoint the seekers exact geographical location, from earth,cybertron, and beyond. It didn't matter where he was, as long as he were still alive, knock Out would be able to find him.

It had taken a few hours, but the tracker had eventually lead Knock Out to an old energon mine. from outside the mine, Knock Out heard a soft, high pitched, squeaking sound. Assuming it was just another bizarre earth animal calling out to it's mate, the medic paid it no mind. he looked for an opening in the rocks that would lead to the tunnel where the mine was. Where Starscream was.. At last, he finally found it. The further into the tunnel he walked. The more he became aware of the difference in air pressure. Knock Out's wings shifted uncomfortably, trying to get used to the sensation of being underground. if he was already feeling this miserable. Knock Out could only imagine how Starscream was feeling in this moment. If he had truly been stuck down here for the last three days. "He must be going mad with flight deprivation", knock Out thought.

Knock Out also noticed ,that Squeaking sound he had been hearing earlier was getting louder. In fact, The closer Knock Out came to Starscream's position, the louder it seemed to get. at last, after having to move several smaller rocks aside that were obstructing his path, Knock Out found him, Starscream.. He looked terrible. No, not even terrible was enough of a word to describe the state his commander was in. Bent forward on his knees, caked in dried energon, holding a giant round Rock on top of his slender arms, and delicate wings. Knock Out also now realized, that the squeaking sound was coming from Starscream himself. "Wownd,wownd,wownd", starscream squeaked on, never ceasing. Knock Out was confused, what did Starscream mean? Until he saw the shape of the rock he was attempting to hold up. It was indeed quite round..

"never fear, Starscream.","i'll get you out of this", knock Out cooed, in a soft voice. The medic decided that the best course of action would be to use his saw blade to gently Break apart the rock. That is exactly what he did, over the next few hours, Knock Out diligently worked. Sawing off bits and pieces of the large rock at a time. Being ever so careful as to make sure that none of the debris fell on top of Starscream. Knock Out especially had to be careful around the areas of the rock that connected with the seekers wings. As the wings themselves seem to have melded into the rock. But at last, Knock Out managed to get Starscream free. As soon as the immense Weight of the rock was finally off of him, Starscream collapsed, his arms still locked in that upright position, and all the while still repeating, wownd.

Knock Out deduced that the air commander was in some form of panic induced shock. Most likely from being trapped down in the mine for three long days. Knock Out didn't blame him. Being stuck down here for that long of a time would drive anyone crazy. But especially a seeker. Those that needed to fly, in order to truly be happy. being one himself, Knock Out sympathized with Starscream. He couldn't even imagine himself being stuck in this position. Knock Out knew, that even though Starscream was now free, he still was in no shape to fly. He needed extreme medical attention. Both physical, and psychological. The medic had to get him back aboard the nemesis, and fast. As fast as possible, and without harming him in anyway, Knock Out picked up Starscream, and sprinted back up to the surface. Once there, he requested a ground bridge from soundwave. Knock Out was overjoyed when one finally opened, and to his great relief, after running through it, Starscream still in his arms, he found himself already in the med bay.

It was as if soundwave knew Knock Out's plan all along. But, of course, it would make sense that soundwave, the all seeing eyes and ears of the Decepticons, New that Knock Out would go back for Starscream. Knock Out didn't pay it any mind, he had much more pressing matters to attend to. them being, the physical and mental well-being of his precious air commander. When ever he would break, the task would always fall to Knock Out, to put him back together again. It was a task that Knock Out was quite fond of, and took great pride in. Granted, he hated the reasoning behind why Starscream ended up on his medical table so very often. he hated what Megatron did to him on a daily basis.

But anything that gave Knock Out the chance to spend some extra time with his seeker, was a blessing in disguise. Knock Out would take any chance he could get to see his commander, gloriously stretched and restrained a crossed his med berth, blissfully overmedicated, and completely at the medics mercy. From that point*scream's frame would be knockouts to explore, to tease, to pleasure in Waze undescribable, and best of all, when the commander finally emerged from his overmedicated state, he would have absolutely no memory of it, so there was no chance of being skewered by an irate Starscream.

It took several days, but at last, the remainder of Starscream's injuries were sorted out. At last, the air commander was back to looking like his old self again. But although his body was in excellent condition once again. The state of his mind had not improved. He was still in a shock, and what is more, he was still repeating that same word over and over, in an infantile voice.. "Wownd, wownd, wownd, wownd, wownd.","Star", Knock Out tried, after listening to Starscream's mantra for the umpteenth time. "Shhh, it's all right my star. I got you out of there, you're safe now, here in the med bay, with me, me and only me. i'll keep you safe from him, if that's what you're worried about. The doors are locked, he can't come in here, and I've told everyone I'm not seeing any new patients until you're fully healed. Please, just, come back to me.","Wownd", was*screams only reply.

It didn't occur to Knock Out, until another day had passed with no improvement in starscreams mental condition. Perhaps, Starscream was saying that word, not because of the round rock he had to hold up for so long. But because, he wanted something round? of course, that had to be it! But what round thing could Starscream possibly desire? Whatever it was, Knock Out vowed to get it for him. Knock Out would not rest until Starscream was satisfied. For that, was how much Knock Out truly loved the commander. The medic would do anything to see his beloved air commander smile, and be happy.

Multiple days past, Knock Out showed Starscream every single round thing he could possibly find. But no matter what it was, hard, soft, rough, smooth. Starscream simply was not satisfied. it seemed as though all hope was lost, Knock Out was just beginning to think that this whole theory of his was a waste of time, and that Starscream would never be his old self again. When, upon rummaging through his sub space for what seemed like the millionth time, he found it. The box it was in was small. A simple silver metal box, with a little latch to keep it closed. If Knock Out's memory was correct, the thing inside the small box could be the one thing Starscream desired. slowly, shakily, Knock Out lifted the lid. There, inside, staring back at him, was the last of the Squeakey circles. Squeakey circles, were an extremely popular sparkling toy on Voss. Wayback before the war started. They came in very large sets of 100. They were soft circles, made out of all sorts of different materials. When pressed down upon, they would put out a very soft, high pitched little squeak, due to the fact that each one had a small squeaker in the center. Sparklings loved them, and they were a favorite toy for the whole family to play with. At this moment, Knock Out appeared to be holding the last Squeakey circle in existence. The others having been obliterated in the war, when voss fell.

But this Squeakey Circle in particular, was sentimental to him, for a whole different reason. Knock Out's mind was teleported far, far away. To a time well before the war. When Voss was still alive, and flourishing. When he himself, was young and bright. "Red star, be careful! We've already made it so high!" ,"don't worry, Star Skye. I only have this last one to go, and then our tower will be complete", said Knock Out's younger self, who was then known as red star. While standing on a chair, looking down at a younger, sparkling version of Starscream, who was then known as Star Skye with adoring eyes. "hand me that last one, will you,Starry? The one we always say for last", knock Out's younger self asked. "There you go", said starSkye, handing Red star a small red velvet Squeakey Circle. The most high pitched one in the entire pack.

At last, Knock Out's younger self placed the red circle atop their giant tower of Squeakey circles, making the tower complete. Knock Out was then brought back to the present, as he found himself looking down at the tiny red circle once again. The velvet had worn down over the years. From hours upon hours of love the toy had received, but other than that, it looked intact. "this has got to be it", knock Out thought. "this has got to be the round thing he's after. It always calmed him down when we were young. So perhaps it will calm his mind now. knock Out practically ran back into the med bay. Starstarscream", knock Out gently called, walking up to the berth where the commander was being held. "I have something for you, something I think you'll enjoy.."

Knock Out held the circle up to Starscream's face, giving it a light squeeze. As it squeaked,starscream's optics lit up with joy. at once, he began to reach out for it. "is this what you wanted, sweet spark?",Knock Out asked, giving it to him. starscream nodded, smiling for the first time in days, and happily squeaking the circle between his two servos. Knock Out sighed in relief. Glad to see that his Silver star was happy once again. It took a few more days, but Starscream did eventually start acting like his old self. So much so, he was eventually allowed to leave the med bay. But Knock Out was sure to keep the circle on hand, just in case.

A/N

Bear we go, and that, was Wownd. Again, this is an alternate universe from the shows canon that Starscream1998 and I have going. You can learn a lot more about it, as well as more about Squeakey circles, by reading peace at last. The story that we work on together, over on her account. That said, I hope you all enjoyed the story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to leave a review if you'd like.

Forever yours.

Knock Out1998.


End file.
